Call to Battle: Avatar
by mastergamer14
Summary: See how Aang and Zuko became Warriors of Cosmos. The battle to protect their wold begins now. Part of the "Call to Battle" series, prequel to Dissidia.
1. The Calm Before The Storm, A Future Hero

**Hey there everyone. Mastergamer here with the first of the "Call to Battle" series. See how Aang and Zuko became apart of the war between Cosmos and Chaos. This story takes place a few months after the hundred year war ended. Expect to see the characters of Avatar, along with my own character, who you will be surprised to see who that character becomes. Now sit back and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Dissidia. I do own the OC's in this story.

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: The calm before the storm, a future legend._

Peaceful

That was the atmosphere surrounding the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. The small country-like city has really been doing well since the end of the war. The damage it sustained during the final battle was repaired in just a few months. Life in Ba Sing Se went back as it was before fell to the Fire Nation. The farmland between the outer and inner walls were prospering, constantly producing food for the city. The city itself was now the same as it was before. The lower ring was still home to those who lost their homes during the war, it was also still a place where you have to watch out for with all the small crimes. The middle ring was still home to the middle-class populace, not much has changed here. And the upper ring still housed the upper class populace, but the tense and nervous atmosphere it had was gone do to the Dai Li being disbanded. All in all, Ba Sing Se was well.

Our attention is brought to a familiar tea shop in the upper ring. The Jasmine Dragon has also been prospering, half due it having the best tea in the city, and half due to it being the tea shop the avatar frequently visits.

The avatar and his friends have been doing well since the end of the war. Aang has become a symbol of justice to the people of the Ba Sing Se, and to the world. Katara has been keeping herself busy by practicing her waterbending, hoping to become stronger than she already is. She has also been kept busy by protecting her claim by chasing off ravenous fan girls looking to get a bit too comfy with Aang. Sokka has been refining his swordsmanship and his battle tactic making, this was done by wildly swinging a stick at practice dummies, with poorly drawn pictures of former enemy faces attached to their heads. His relationship with Suki was also doing fine, although, don't bet on him winning any arguments or having the final decision in most things, when you have a girlfriend who could kick the stuffing out of you your health is safer if you don't defy her. Toph was well, surprisingly, she was asked to train new Earth Kingdom army recruits, imagine her joy when, after her intense training, she gets to hear big, tough, strong men cower at the mere sight of the small twelve year old.

We draw our attention back to the Jasmine Dragon. Our heroes, along with other patrons in the shop, were enjoying the tea and atmosphere in the tea shop.

At the table where our heroes were sitting at, they were busying themselves to their own devices. Aang and Katara were calmly drinking their tea in a proper manner. Toph was leaning back in her seat with her bare feet on the table, while blowing her bangs out of her eyes and picking her ear. Suki was just shaking her head at the sight of her boyfriend constantly polishing his, recently retrieved, meteorite sword. She decided to voice her thoughts.

"Sokka, your arm's going to go numb if you don't stop."

"Hey, I gotta keep this thing in tip-top shape." Sokka replied as his attention was still on polishing his sword "It took me weeks to find this in that huge forest. This sword has to be in its best condition so that I won't lose it again, until then its never leaving my side." he finished in a smug tone.

Katara, hearing what her brother said, decided top poke fun at him.

"Not leaving your side, huh? What, do you take baths with it now?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Sokka just looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Of course not, that'd be silly." he proclaimed, going back to polishing his sword.

"Or do you sleep with it after telling it a bed time story?" Katara asked with a smirk.

Sokka stopped polishing his sword for a few seconds before turning to his sister with an annoyed face.

"Shut up!" after he said that he went back to polishing his sword, an embarrassed expression clearly on his face. Everyone just laughed at the sight of his face.

"Man Sokka, you're one complicated guy." Aang teased.

"I should make fun of you for sleeping with a teddy bear, but I'll let it slide since your teddy bear is a sword." teased a smirking Toph.

"Hmph!" was Sokka's only response as the others continued to laugh at his expense.

"I see that you're all enjoying yourselves."

The group turned to see that the voice came from the owner of the tea shop, Iroh.

The group just smiled at the old man as he placed a pot of tea onto their table. Sitting in the empty seat at the table, Iroh decided to join the kids in their relaxation.

"So, what have you kids been doing lately?" asked Iroh.

"Nothing much." answered Aang "Just been doing some training and some relaxing."

"Its good to see you adjusting to current life after everything that's happened." replied Iroh.

"Yeah, its still hard to believe that the war ended six months ago." said Katara.

"Now that I think about, we haven't had much to do since the war ended." replied Sokka "Makes you think that, even with the training we've been doing, we've all been slacking off."

"'You've' all been slacking off. I've been keeping busy by whipping these so called Earth Kingdom soldiers into shape." Toph said in a smug tone"I even heard one of them start to cry during training."

"Only you would find making grown men cry funny Toph." Katara said flatly. The blind earthbender just grinned at the comment.

While this was going on, Aang decided to voice an idea he's had for a while. Turning to Iroh, the young avatar decided to ask the seasoned firebender a question.

"Speaking of kingdoms, how's Zuko been doing?" he asked the old man "Its been a while since we've seen him."

Iroh just smiled after hearing this. After taking a sip of tea he answered

"He has been doing well as Fire Lord, the Fire Nation has really been cleaning up its act."

"That's good. But it can't be easy for them to change, especially the firebenders. No offense, but most of them aren't exactly the living in peace types." said Sokka

"I see what you're talking about." Iroh responded "The current firebenders have been taught that they and their nation are the most powerful nation in the world and that their true potential lies in combat. Having to learn that their nation is not as perfect as they thought and that the Fire Nation's rise to power by conquering the world was undone, and that there's not going to be any battles to fight in soon, its easy to suspect that some of them aren't happy with the way things are now."

"I think I understand." said Suki "Its not easy for the Fire Nation to undo all the things its people were taught for the past hundred years."

"I agree, and so does Zuko." replied Iroh "That's why he's come up with, what I think is, a brilliant plan for the future."

This gained the attention of the whole group. Seeing their anticipation, Iroh chuckled before speaking.

"Zuko has had this idea for a few weeks now. He has recently brought forth this idea to the Earth King, the king of Omashu, and the Tribal Chiefs of the north and south poles."

"He spoke with our dad?" was the response from a surprised Katara and Sokka.

"Yes, and, fortunately, he and the other leaders have agreed to this idea."

"Well, what are you waiting for, tell us!" spoke an eager Toph.

The old firebender just smiled, anticipating the group's reaction to the news. Without further delay, he spoke.

"They are planning on building a city, a city to house people from all nations." the reactions from the group were exactly what Iroh imagined.

"A city?" uttered Aang.

"For all nations?" uttered Katara.

"Yes." answered Iroh "Imagine it, people from all nations living in one community, people sharing their culture with others, the next generation of each nation going to school with each other. Zuko believes that by having people from all over live in this city, unity in this world will become stronger."

The group was silent as they digested the information they just heard. They all thought about what could be accomplished if this city were to fall through. Katara was the first to speak.

"I gotta say, this plan actually sounds like a good idea."

"For once, I agree with you." said Toph.

"The idea has merit." said Sokka " Having people from all over the world living in one place, it could work."

"If you think about it, it could be for the best." exclaimed Suki "With everyone living together they'll have work with one another, and in a few years, everyone will see each other as equals."

"That's the idea." replied Iroh "I believe that a few years after the city is built, no one will think that any one nation is better than the rest."

Everyone imagined what it would be like in such a place, people of different nations living together, sharing their knowledge and culture with each other. While everyone else was thinking about this new city, Aang was deep in thought about how this would help with his own idea. Seeing that something else was on the young airbender's mind, Iroh decided to speak.

"Aang, you seem to be deep in thought. Anything you want to share with us?" he asked.

Everyone's attention was now on Aang, as he tried to think of a way to explain his thoughts.

"Well, I've been giving this a lot thought for the past month." he explained "I was thinking about teaching airbending to other people."

After he said this everyone stared at him, like he had grown a second head.

"Uh, Aang? Not to burst your bubble, but teaching airbending is gonna be next to impossible." said Sokka.

"Yeah Aang, it isn't exactly something anyone can learn just by trying." said Katara.

"Well that's the thing, I think it can." responded the monk "Remember when we were at the swamp, we learned that everything's connected, that everything's the same. That includes every living person."

"Yeah, so?" asked Sokka.

"So, if everyone's the same then everyone has the power to learn airbending, if not the other bending styles." answered Aang "If given the chance and drive I'm sure its possible." Aang then turned to Toph "Toph, if you hadn't ran away from home when you were young do you think you'd be the earthbender you are today?"

Toph seemed to have given the question a lot of thought. After a few moments she answered.

"Now that you mention it, if I hadn't ran away, I wouldn't have met the Badger-moles, and I wouldn't have learned earthbending or how to use it to see. If I didn't run away, I'd have been what everyone saw me as, a helpless, blind, little girl."

Aang seemed to be pleased with this answer. Turning to Katara, he asked her a question.

"What about you Katara? When did you start learning waterbending?"

Like before with Toph, Katara was giving this question a lot of thought. Turning to Aang, she gave him her answer.

"Now that I think about, the first time I learned about waterbending was when I was about five." she explained "A healer was sent from the north pole to our tribe to tend to our ill when our tribe doctor became sick herself. I was helping Gran-Gran tend to the ill until the healer arrived, when the healer arrived I was told to go home and rest, but I stayed because I wanted to see how the healer would help. I first learned about waterbending when I saw the healer cure our ill with her waterbending."

"See, that's what I mean." exclaimed Aang "If you'd have gone home like you were told to, you wouldn't have seen waterbending first-hand and you probably wouldn't have learned it and wouldn't have become the bender you are today!"

Everyone was processing what was just said. After a few moments of silence, Suki spoke up.

"So, if Toph hadn't ran away from home and Katara hadn't stayed and watched the healer, they wouldn't be benders that they are now." she summarized "But what does that have to do with teaching airbending to people?"

"Well, they were both given a chance to be the people they are today. If they hadn't have taken it they'd be regular people." Aang said "They had a chance to become benders, a chance that, I think, is given to anyone."

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka.

"If given the proper motivation and knowledge, anyone can learn airbending." Aang answered "if given the chance, anyone could learn airbending and, hopefully, pass it on to others, so that airbenders will once again be part of the world. Besides, I'm pretty sure that there are some people out there that could learn airbending easily."

"What makes you say that?" asked Toph.

"Remember, my people weren't just monks, they were nomads as well, meaning that they traveled the world a lot." he explained "There's a possibility that some of my people have descendants scattered across the globe. If they were found, then the culture of the Air Nomads will be brought back as well, that is assuming that they know they come from the Air Nomads."

Everyone stayed quiet as they processed this revelation. After a few moments, the silence was broken.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." said Iroh.

"Yeah! I mean, if we were able to get from normal people to benders, then I'm sure its possible to teach people airbending." said Katara.

"Exactly! And with the All-Nation city the world leaders are planning on making, it will be more possible to revive the Air Nomads!" Exclaimed an excited Aang.

"Well then, I think that this deserves a toast." said Iroh as he raised his cup of tea.

Everyone raised their cups in response, the whole group now filled with a good feeling about the future.

"To the birth of a new unity, and the revival of a lost culture." Iroh proclaimed as everyone clanked their cups together and drank their tea, hopeful for the future. As they went back to talking about trivial things, they were unaware that they were being watched from outside the tea shop. If one were to look at the tree a few feet away from the shop, outside the window, they would've noticed glowing yellow eyes hidden in the shadows of the tree.

* * *

It was gloomy in the Fire Nation's Capital City Prison. The lowest of the low of the Fire Nation were held here, from mass murderers to domestic terrorists, you name one bad seed you'll be able to find them here. It just so happens that a guard was delivering lunch to one of the prisoners. This prisoner was the baddest of them all, but completely harmless given his current state.

The guard entered the desired cell room. There in the dark room, sitting inside the cold cage that filled half the room, completely covered in a dark-red hooded cloak, was the recipient of the tray of food in the guard's hands.

"Here you go your majesty." the guard mocked as he threw the tray of food through the bars, causing it to spill over the floor of the cage.

The prisoner just stared at the spilled food from under his hood, before turning his back to the guard and went back to staring at the wall. The guard decided to play with the prisoner's broken pride.

"Heh, oh how the mighty have fallen." said the guard with a smirk "To think that our former leader was bested by a child, maybe all that talk about you being the strongest firebender in the world was just a bunch of hype."

The guard then turned to walk out of the room. Stopping outside of the room, the guard decided to make one final insult.

"It seems that your kid is doing better than you. Everyone loves him more than they did you, just goes to show you how much a man's kid could outshine his old man." and with that, the guard closed the metal door to the room and walked away.

The prisoner just kept staring at the wall, remaining in his silent, emotionless state. Ten minutes had passed, when a feeling was felt by the prisoner. Turning to the the metal door outside his cage, he spoke.

"Well, its about time." he said in an annoyed tone.

A few seconds later, an oval-shaped mass of darkness appeared in front of the door. Soon after, a figure walked out of the portal, a figure in a black hooded coat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to gather the rest of our future allies." the figure apologized, though if one listened closely, they would realize that the hooded figure's apologetic tone was fake.

"Hmph! Did you bring it?" asked the prisoner.

The figure just lifted his hand. In a flash of light, a small red orb appeared in his hand. As if it had a mind of its own, the orb floated out of the figure's hand and flew between the cage bars to the prisoner. The prisoner lifted his hand up as the orb landed in his palm. The orb was warm to the touch and it had a specific use, a use he hoped would grant him that which was taken from him. Gripping the orb tightly, the prisoner watched as the orb seemed to have melted into his hand. Once the orb was gone the prisoner felt rejuvenated. His power has returned.

Walking up to the bars of his cage, he reached out and grabbed onto one of the bars. After he did this, the bar that he was holding started to glow orange. The bar glowed for a few more seconds before it seemingly melted into a pile of molten metal. The prisoner repeated this on three more bars, creating a n opening in his cage. Stepping out of his cage, the prisoner discarded his cloak before turning to the hooded figure.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have a mission to do." he said with a smirk.

"Indeed." replied the figure.

Turning to the portal of darkness, both figures walked through it, leaving the prison. The portal disappeared soon after the two walked into it. This started a chain of events, events that will endanger this world, events that started with the escape of former Fire Lord Ozai.

* * *

It was another busy day in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. merchants were trying to sell their merchandise, people were just trying to get through the day, and muggers hiding in the alleyways, waiting to make a fast buck.

It is in these crowded streets, where we now find Sokka and Katara.

"Tell me again why we're here." Katara flatly asked her brother.

"We're here to look for a blacksmith." replied Sokka "I'm looking to get a new sheath for my sword, and possibly to also get another sword."

"Another sword?"

"Yeah. You've seen how good I am with one sword, imagine how much better I'll be if I had two swords!" Sokka exclaimed in an excited tone.

"And by better you mean, not almost accidentally cutting of your own head again."

"Hey, that only happened once and I was still learning the basics." Sokka argued, clearly offended.

"Right. And why am I here?" Katara asked flatly.

"Because, Suki is with Toph, training recruits and Aang is busy talking with Iroh about his 'Bring-the-Airbending-Back' plan." replied Sokka as he was looking around the marketplace for a blacksmith.

The two of them kept walking for a few minutes before noticing a crowd up ahead. Being the curious teenagers that they are, the two of them went to the crowd to see what's going on. Reaching the outside of the crowd, Katara asked one of the people what was going on.

"Um, excuse me." she asked while tapping someone on their shoulder "What's going on here?"

The person she asked turned to her to answer "Some newcomer ticked off the local street gang and a fight's about to break out." he said before turning back to try to see some of the action.

Worried that someone will get hurt, Katara and Sokka pushed their way through the crowd, going to see if there was anyway to help.

They got to the front of the crowd just in time to see what was about to happen. Surrounded by the crowd, but not close enough for the crowd to be pulled into a fight should one occur, were a group of people. On one side of the street were a group of about ten tough and mean looking men, most likely the street gang they heard about. On the other side of the street was just one person. This person looked to be about eighteen years old. He looked like a traveler, if his clothes were any indication. The most unusual thing about him was his short, spiky, bright red hair, which was in a low short ponytail. If that wasn't weird enough, it was clearly seen that he was wearing a blindfold.

The street gang all had smirks on their faces, as if they were given some entertainment. They all stared at the redhead with anticipation. After a few seconds the leader of the gang walked forward, stopping a few feet from the redhead.

"Well?" the leader asked in a smug tone.

"Well what?" the redhead asked, clearly bored from the sound of his voice.

"Well, aren't you going to apologize?"

"For?"

"For? For bumping into me and making me spill the food I was 'generously given' by the food merchant here." answered the gang leader, who was starting to get annoyed with the redhead's disrespect.

Said redhead still looked uninterested in what the man was saying, he was looking around at the street, despite the blindfold.

"So you want me to say sorry? Well, okay. 'I'm sorry'" said the redhead in a sarcastic tone.

The gang leader was not pleased with the boy.

"Oh, its gonna take more than saying your sorry. Your gonna have to pay reparations." he said as he pulled out the sword he had on his back "Unless you, oh so obviously, can't see who your dealing with." he said as he raised the tip of his sword just a few inches from the redhead's face, particularly stopping it in front of his blindfold.

The redhead just let out a yawn as he was unintimidated by the the large man. Scratching his head, he looked(?) at the gang leader.

"Yeah, listen I'm a little short on money. And even if I did have any there's no way I'd give any to you lowlifes." he said before raising his hand to pinch his nose "Though you clearly need it, if your stink has any say in this." he finished with a smirk.

For any other person, that would not have been the smartest thing to do. The whole gang took offense to that as their faces were red with anger. The leader was clenching his teeth in rage, insulted by the mere sight of the redhead. Turning around and walking back to his gang, he gave one command to his gang.

"Crush him!"

The whole street gang grinned at the chance at letting out some steam by beating the blindfolded punk to a pulp. They started to charge at the redhead, their weapons being swung wildly above their heads.

Back in the, now retreating, crowd, Katara and Sokka were about to jump in front of the redhead to protect him from the gang, when they looked at the redhead. The older teen just had a small smile on his face. He then raised his right hand in front of him and pointed it at the incoming gang.

"I was hoping you'd do something like this." he happily stated as droplets of water started gathering in his hand. Soon after, the water droplets combined and formed a whip. With one raise of his arm, he swung his arm down in front of him, releasing his water whip on the head of the goon in front of the mob.

Said goon, being hit hard on the head by the water whip, fell backwards, causing his comrades to trip over him and fall to the ground. The redhead just laughed at what he did.

"Ouch! That sounded like it hurt." he taunted "Unless your looking to get your but kicked, I suggest that you stay on the ground."

The downed thugs just got angry with the punk. Getting up off of the ground they looked at the redhead, they were going to him in half. The redhead just smirked as they charged at him again, this was going to be fun.

As soon as the gang reached him, he unleashed his fighting abilities. Weaving between each swing of their weapons, the blindfolded youth was easily making quick work of the thugs. His movements in combat were flawless, as well as his bending abilities. A few minutes into the fight and the teen held the upper hand. Seeing as this guy was kicking their butts and that they were thugs, they decided to play dirty.

Feeling one of the thugs charge at him from the front, the redhead swung his whip at the thug, wrapping his whip around the thugs hands. The redhead gave a cocky grin.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked.

"No! This is!"

The teen was surprised to here this from both his sides. He soon sensed that two thugs were charging at him from each side. He didn't have enough time to retaliate. The goons were within range when they lifted their weapons over their heads, the one on the left had a large hammer and the one on the right had a sword. With all their might the thugs swung their weapons at the redhead.

_Swoosh!_

_Clang!_

At least they tried to. The thug on the left couldn't bring down his hammer, as his wrists were bound by water. Looking to where the water came from, the thug saw a young girl, the water around his wrists attached to the water whip she had in her hand.

The thug on the right made contact, but not with the redhead. Instead his sword made contact with a black-bladed sword. The sword was held by a young boy.

They were surprised at the appearance of the two kids. Said kids retaliated against the thugs. With a tug of her whip, Katara pulled the thug off his feet. Before the thug hit the ground, Katara released the water whip from his wrists and swung it at his head. The force of the hit sent the thug flying into a Cabbage cart. The thug was knocked out and the cabbage cart was destroyed. The cabbage merchant was not happy.

"My cabbages!" the merchant cried out as his cart was destroyed for the umpteenth time.

Back to the second thug, with a strong push, Sokka pushed the thug away before swinging his sword, effectively cutting the thug's sword in half. Before the thug could do anything, Sokka reached behind his back and pulled out his, recently retrieved, boomerang and threw it at the man's head. The boomerang hit the thug on his head, knocking him out before returning to its owner's hand.

The redhead, after dispatching the thug he was dealing with, turned to the two Water Tribe members.

"Thanks for that, I got careless." he said.

"No problem." said Sokka.

"Now, why don't we take care of these clowns." said a smirking Katara.

"Yeah, lets." said the redhead.

With the combined forces of the three teens, they were able to make short work of the street gang. Soon enough only the leader remained. Said leader was shaking at the knees, looks like he wasn't as tough as he looked. He was surrounded by the three fighters, the redhead in font of him. Said redhead looked(?) at the leader with a smirk.

"And then there was one." he said "Now then, what were you saying about apologizing?"

The leader just looked at the redhead with a frightened expression. Turning to the other teens behind him, he saw that they meant business. Turning back to the redhead, he jumped at seeing the redhead's face a few inches from his own.

"Boo!"

"Aahh!"

And with that the leader ran away from the trio. The redhead just laughed at the retreating form of the gang leader, before turning to the other two.

"Thanks for the help, though I could've taken care of them myself."

"Sure you could've." Katara teased before sticking out her hand "I'm Katara."

"I'm Sokka." said Sokka.

The redhead just looked(?) at them before smiling.

"Name's Hayate." he said as he shook Katara's hand "Hayate Uzumaki." he finished with a large, proud grin.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter of 'Call to Battle: Avatar' is finished. Hope you like it. Also tell me what you think of my OC, congrats to those who figure out his intended role. As for the all-nation city, it is a teaser for a new avatar series coming next year. This chapter and the next are the only ones that are going to mention the city. Please review. Mastergamer out.**


	2. Shadows Revealed, A Peace Broken

**Hello again. Mastergamer here bringing you chapter 2 of the story. Sorry I took so long with updating, took a long time to think of a chapter. Hope my OC caught your attention; also in this chapter I'm introducing another OC and two surprising and well known characters. This story, and future "Call to Battle" stories, is going to range from three to five chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Dissidia: Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Shadows revealed, a peace broken._

The tense atmosphere in the marketplace seemed to have disappeared after the street brawl ended with the street gang beaten and their leader running off. Standing in the middle of the street were the three youths that easily overpowered the group of thugs.

"Nice to meet you, Hayate." Katara politely greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." responded the redhead "Those were some great moves you two pulled, I didn't think I'd see other Water Tribe members in Ba Sing Se."

"Thanks. We learned from the best." proclaimed Sokka proudly, before realizing something "Wait a minute, your blindfolded. How'd you see us fight and how do you know we're Water Tribe?"

Pointing to his blindfold, Hayate spoke to the two teens "You mean this thing? It's a thin fabric, so I can easily see through it."

"But why do you wear it?" Katara asked.

The question seemed to have unnerved Hayate as the redhead seemed to have become nervous after hearing the question. Laughing sheepishly, Hayate answered.

"(nervous chuckle) Well—uh? You see- uh... My eyes are a bit sensitive to light so this blindfold protects my eyes." he finished with a nervous smile, hoping they'd buy it.

"Oh. Well I hope your eyes get better." said Katara, obviously believing what he said. Sokka seemed to have believed it too as he was nodding his head, seeming to think that what he said makes sense. The redhead let out a relieved breath after hearing them believing his little white lie.

Looking at the redhead, Katara thought he must've been a strong waterbender to have pulled water out of the air.

"I gotta say, you very good back there. I haven't met many waterbenders that can pull water from the air." she complemented.

The redhead's face suddenly filled with pride at the compliment. As he was going to reply, the three didn't notice two figures approaching them.

"Well, I have been practicing since I could walk. So it can be said that I am pretty strong." He proclaimed arrogantly.

"Too bad it can't be said that you're humble." A voice said from behind them.

Hearing someone insult him, Hayate turned around to tell off the guy who said that. Seeing who it was all thought left the redhead's mind as he suddenly became nervous.

Katara and Sokka saw Hayate's expression and figured he knew the two people that now in front of them. They eyed the two, wondering who they were.

The first person was a young man, about two years older than Hayate. He had bluish-gray eyes and short wavy dark-brown hair. His clothes consisted of Earth Kingdom clothing, which included dark-green pants, a light-green, long-sleeved shirt, and a high-collared, sleeveless dark-green tunic. A green sash was tied around his waist. On his back, he carried a bow and a satchel filled with arrows. His face seems to be set in a bored expression.

The second person was a young woman, about the same age as Hayate. She had dark skin, green eyes, and short, messy blonde hair. She wore typical female Water Tribe clothing (think of Katara's outfit from book one). Hanging from her waist were two drinking gourds. Her expression was stoic as she watched the man next to her start talking to Hayate.

Hayate nervously smiled at the two as the man in front of him spoke.

"Why is it that whenever sensei tells you to keep out of trouble, we find you in the middle of something you caused."

"(nervous chuckle) H-hey there Stark, listen funny story. Y-you see I was just walking through here when all of a sudden this gang of thugs surrounded me and attacked for no reason. But don't worry; I was able to handle them with a little help… hehe!"

Looking around the marketplace, the two newcomers saw about nine rowdy-looking men lying in heaps on the ground.

"It seems you did." Replied the blonde woman before turning back to the redhead "But it looks like you weren't subtle about."

"Hehe…" Hayate just chuckled at the statement.

"Man, you're so troublesome." Replied the brunette man.

Looking behind the redhead, the man known as Stark noticed the two young Water Tribe members looking on at them.

"So, who're your new friends?" Stark asked in a bored tone.

Looking behind him, Hayate noticed Katara and Sokka looking at him expecting him to introduce them to his friends. In all honesty, he had forgotten they were there.

"Oh right!" gesturing his arms to the two young teens, he introduced them "This is Katara…" he said as he pointed to said girl who waved at them "… and this is Sokka." He said as he pointed to the boy who just smiled and waved his hand.

Turning around, he gestured to the other two to Sokka and Katara "So, this is Stark Nara…" he said pointing to the brunette who simply raised his hand and responded with a bored 'Hey'. "… and this is Tia Harribel." He finished with pointing to the woman.

"It's a pleasure." Harribel greeted "I didn't think we'd run into Water Tribe natives in this city."

"We thought so too, you and Hayate must be from the North Pole." Katara proclaimed.

"That's right, though we've been traveling around the world since we were five." Said Hayate "We met Coyote here about two years ago when we passed through Omashu." He said, pointing to Stark.

"Coyote?" Sokka asked.

"With his intelligence and strategy, Stark can be as cunning as a coyote. Right Coyote?" Hayate said as he smiled and draped an arm over Stark's shoulders, said person looked annoyed at the redhead.

"Get off of me will ya? And can you please stop calling me that." Stark said as he removed the redhead's arm before turning to said boy "Anyway, we came here because sensei said he needed to talk to you about something and that you seem to be avoiding your training."

Hayate just sighed at that "Fine. I guess I'll go and humor the old man." Turning to Katara and Sokka he asked them a question.

"Hey, do you two want to come along? I'm sure you'll find the old man interesting and I bet he'd want to meet you too." After he said that he turned to Stark and Harribel "What do you guys think?"

Stark just shrugged his shoulders "It's alright with me."

Harribel crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the two teens "I guess you can come, after all you two must be strong for Hayate to admit to having help during a fight, he usually leaves information like that out."

"Hey!" said redhead felt insulted.

Katara seemed to be deep in thought before turning to her brother "What do you think Sokka? We really don't have anything to do for the rest of the day."

Sokka was thinking about the offer. After a few moments he answered.

"I guess we can go, this sensei of yours must be pretty good to have taught someone like you a thing or two."

Grinning widely, he turned to the other side of the road and started marching forward. Looking back to them he called to them "Hey! Are you just going to stand there or what?" after that he continued forward, leaving the others behind.

"Is he always this impatient?" asked a confused Katara.

Harribel just let out an amused chuckle "No. he's just like that when he's bored, if he had something he wanted to do he would've been gone before we were introduced." And with that she followed the redhead's retreating figure.

"(sigh) That guy is just too troublesome." Stark stated in a bored tone before following Harribel.

Katara and Sokka just looked on as they thought about the person they were gonna meet. If this was how his students are like, they wondered how he would be like. Figuring that they'd find out when they got there, the two siblings ran to catch up with their energetic new friend, not knowing about the trouble that would appear at their destination.

* * *

The Fire Nation has been doing well since the war ended. Granted, not everyone feels the same way about how the war ended. Most people in the Fire Nation were glad that the war was over and that they living in peace with the other nations. The rest of the Fire Nation, which mostly consisted of firebenders from Ozai's army, were unhappy with the outcome. They were trained to be fierce warriors, so they weren't content with the current time of peace, not to mention that the Fire Nation lost the war. They were taught that their nation was superior to the rest and now they were supposed to admit that they were equal to everyone else, you can imagine their thoughts on that. It was because of this problem that the current Fire Lord came up with an idea that will, hopefully, make things better.

In the Fire Nation's royal palace, Fire Lord Zuko was sitting in his throne room, consulting with his advisors on the planning of the four-nation city. Zuko had high hopes for this city. If all went well, then all the nations would be closer than ever. Another reason for this city was to undo the damage his family had done to the world, especially by his father. It will be hard and would consume many resources, but after getting the support of the other world leaders he felt it will be worth it in the end.

Leaving his thoughts for a while, the young Fire Lord brought his attention back to his advisers, who were talking about getting the material needed to start construction.

"... and so, if we have most of the raw material imported from the Earth Kingdom, we can see construction start in about a month." stated one of the advisors.

"How long do you estimate the city will be finished?" Zuko asked the advisor.

"Including how much building material we'll need and our current budget, I would say that the city will be complete in about five years."

Zuko just nodded his head, thinking that that is a reasonable time-frame to make a city. Just as he was about to ask how many workers they'd be able to hire in the next month, the door of the throne room burst open and from them came one of the royal messengers. From his expression and the rate at he was running at, it was obvious that he had pressing news. Stopping at the foot of the meeting table everyone was sitting at, the messenger bent down to try and catch his breath. Seeing how tense the messenger was, Zuko became tense himself, thinking that the news wouldn't be good.

"What is it? What information have you brought to me?" Zuko asked.

The messenger took a few deep breaths before looking at the Fire Lord, fear clear on his face.

"M-my lord! S-something terrible has happened!" he exclaimed.

"What happened?" asked a wary Zuko.

"We just received word from the Capital Prison. It seems one of the prisoners has escaped!"

Zuko was shocked at what he heard. Nobody had escaped from the Capitol Prison, apart from his uncle. Looking back at the messenger he asked which prisoner escaped.

"Who escaped?"

The messenger didn't answer. Looking into the man's eyes, Zuko saw the fear in them. After a few seconds his eyes widened, figuring out what the messenger wanted to say, but was to scared to speak his name.

"No..." Zuko whispered.

Standing up from his throne, Zuko's face hardened with rage. Of all the people to have escaped why'd it have to be that monster?

"How did he escape?" he asked in a raised tone.

"T-the bars in his cell were melted off." stuttered the messenger "And that's not all. The door leading to his cell was never opened, by force or otherwise. It seemingly looks like he escaped without leaving his cell room."

Zuko clenched his fists in frustration. Not only has his father escaped, but it seems that his firebending has returned. What really worried him was that he seemingly disappeared into thin air.

"When did he escape?" he asked.

"T-two days ago my lord." the messenger stuttered.

"WHAT! Why wasn't I told of this before now!" Zuko yelled.

"T-that's the thing my lord," the messenger looked like he was about to say something that couldn't believe "It seems that a few minutes after he escaped the prison was attacked. The guards were fighting off the invaders and only now were able to send word back here."

The whole room was silent as they digested what they just heard. Not only has the most dangerous man alive escaped one of their highest security prisons, the prison itself was being attacked. Since this started two days ago, it was likely that most of the personnel at the prison were no longer alive, if being delayed on sending the message until now was any indication. But seeing as they were sent a message, it was small proof that there were survivors, but there was the possibility that the invaders were still there as well. Sensing something was going on, Zuko gave an order to the messenger.

"Go to the barracks gather a small platoon of the royal firebenders. Tell them to meet me outside the city within the hour." he ordered the messenger, who saluted and ran out of the room. Walking down from his throne, Zuko headed out of the room while giving orders to his advisors.

"I want you to send a message to the asylum on Sol Island to increase security around prisoner 62."

"Sir?"

"If my father has escaped then there's a good chance she'll be following, despite her mental state." after that Zuko left the throne room. The only thing running through his head was the ensuing chaos that will surely come. Going to prepare for their assault on the, most likely, felled prison, Zuko felt that the world will be put through its paces.

* * *

The trek to their new friends' master's home has lead Katara and Sokka to the vast farmlands between the inner and outer wall. As they were walking down a path in an open field, the two siblings were curious about the man they were going to meet. Looking to the three that were ahead of them, they wanted to ask them about their sensei.

Hayate was ahead of them, walking at a fast pace. Stark had his hands behind his head, looking as bored as ever. Harribel had her arms crossed, her face unreadable. Now might be as good a time to ask.

"Sooo... this sensei of yours, he must be something, right?" asked Sokka.

Seeing as Hayate was to far ahead to have had heard the question, Harribel chose to speak in place of the Uzumaki.

"Well, to put it simply, our sensei is great in both mind and strength, despite his age." the tone of the blonde's voice suggested she had great respect for said man.

"Wow, he must be really something." claimed Katara "So, what training does he put Hayate through?"

A smirk found its way on Harribel face when she heard that before she answered.

"Hayate's training to become a sage."

Katara and Sokka just looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces before turning back to the woman "A sage?" they both asked skeptically.

Harribel just let out an amused chuckle before responding.

"I know he doesn't look the type, but he's actually excited about becoming a sage. Ever since we were kids he was bent on becoming one when he saw his grandfather in action."

"His grandfather?" Katara asked before realizing "Your sensei is his grandfather!"

"Yes. Satoshi-sensei does live up to his namesake. Hayate begged up and down for sensei to take him on as an apprentice." stated Harribel.

"So are you training to be a sage too?" asked Sokka.

"No. I just went along because the thought of traveling the world excited me. That and knowing Hayate, he'd probably burn down the world by accident if I didn't keep him in line. (chuckle)" the blonde joked.

The young teens were amused at that. Sokka then turned to Stark and asked him the same question.

"What about you? Are you learning to be a sage?" he asked the laid-back man.

"Heh. No way. The effort would be too troublesome." said Stark in a bored tone "I'm only here because I had nothing better to do back at Omashu."

The young teens just let out amused chuckles at the brunette's statement before Harribel spoke up.

"Don't mind him. He just thinks putting effort into anything is just too 'troublesome'." she said, jokingly mocking the now glaring Stark.

"Whatever. I can't wait to get back, so that I can just take a nap because frankly looking after the living lightning bolt sensei calls a grandson is such a drag."

Before anyone could respond, Hayate called out to them.

"Hey guys, we're here!" he shouted.

Looking ahead of them, the group spotted a small hut a yard away.

"I know it doesn't look much, but it you get use to it after a whi-" Hayate stopped his sentence and his feet when they were halfway to the hut. Katara and Sokka looked to see why the redhead just stopped.

"Hayate, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Katara.

Ignoring the question, the sage-in-training turned to the other two.

"Hey, do you guys feel that too?" he asked.

Katara and Sokka looked at Stark and Harribel and saw that they had serious expressions on their faces.

"Yeah. Whatever it is, it feels... dark." stated Stark as he pulled out the bow from his back.

"Keep on your guard, we're not alone here." stated Harribel as she removed the corks from her water gourds.

Moving his fingers, Hayate pulled water from the air and formed a water whip. Turning to the siblings, they saw that his face was serious.

"Get ready! We may have to go all out." the redhead exclaimed.

No sooner as he said that did Katara here something move in a bush behind her. Just as she turned to see what it was, the thing in the bush shot out towards her. All Katara saw was a black blur and some yellow. The blur was fast as Katara didn't have time to do anything. Closing her eyes, she waited for the probable collision.

Poof!

Hearing a poofing sound in front of her, Katara opened her eyes to see a small cloud of black smoke about two feet from her face. Looking to her right, Katara saw an arrow had impacted the ground, whisps of black smoke coming off of the arrow. Looking to her left, Katara saw Stark with his bow pointed at the black smoke, which was now dissipating, no doubt that he took care of what almost hit her.

"(deep breath) thanks for that." Katara thanked the older man.

"Don't get to relieved, we're not out of the woods yet." said Stark as he reached behind him to grab another arrow "That thing was fast, almost didn't see it."

"What was that thing?" Sokka questioned as he had his sword out, obviously too late to have done anything.

Looking around the field, Hayate answered the young teen.

"Looks like we're about to find out."

Looking around the field, the group were surprised to see that shadows from every single direction were moving and appeared to be surrounding them. They're more shocked to see the shadows rising off the ground. From the shadows strange creatures appeared. They were small, about two feet tall, and their bodies were completely pitch-black. They had round, spherical heads. On those heads were two long, twisted antennae. From their small torsos were their short arms and attached to those arms were sharp, clawed hands. But what really got there attention were the creatures' faces. Their faces were completely devoid of features, except for their glowing, yellow eyes.

The group was stunned at the appearance of these living 'Shadows'. Shaking the surprise from his head, Hayate face grew a smirk. Soon his water whip erected and started to freeze over. His water whip was now an ice spear.

"I don't know what these things are, but I think I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

Zuko expected a lot of things: The trudge to the capital prison to be long, his girlfriend Mai complaining about the long walk, his royal guard looking forward to a fight, expecting to see the prison as a battlefield, expecting the invaders to be thugs somehow hired by his father. He had not expected this.

They were right outside of the prison, which, somehow, looked like it had been falling apart for years, if the aging stones were any indication. His royal guard lay on the ground in defeat. Zuko and Mai were back to back, swords and daggers out respectively. Surrounding them were the ones responsible for the attack and for the royal guard's defeat. Surrounding them were strange creatures that seemed to have risen from the shadows, strike that, creatures that were the shadows. Zuko and Mai decided to leave their shock for later, right now, they needed to fight off these 'Shadows'.

As stated before, Zuko didn't expect this.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**And this was chapter two. Sorry that there was no Aang, but I promise he'll appear next chapter. Hopefully you like this chapter. Tell me what think about the two bleach characters and how they fit in with the timeline in this world. I'll also create a villain profile for Dissidia. Mastergamer out.**


	3. Secrets Revealed,The Goddess's Messenger

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. I gotta say, I thought that this story would've attracted more attention. But this story barely got its first review recently. Well I hope it's not because of the storyline or the OC's. Anyway, it took me a long time to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm adding another OC to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, or Kingdom hearts. I do own the OC's in the story.

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed, The Goddess's Messenger_

It was a peaceful day in the upper ring. Back at the Jasmine Dragon, Aang was calmly drinking his tea. He was a patient boy, he knew how to wait, but that didn't mean he still didn't get bored. Right now he was wondering what to do for the rest of the day; Sokka and Katara were shopping in the lower ring and Toph and Suki were off training Earthbending recruits. All in all, he wished something exciting would happen.

"A copper piece for your thoughts?"

Picking his head up from the table, Aang looked up to see Iroh smiling down at him.

"I'm just so bored. Nothing exciting has happened in these past few months." Aang said in a bored tone.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do to occupy your time." The elder man assured Aang.

Before Aang could respond, something cut him off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Both benders looked out the shop's entrance to see a crowd of people running from something. Looking at each other, Aang and Iroh decided to see what was happening. Running outside, Aang and Iroh saw people panicking and running from the east side of the city. Looking to the east, the two benders saw smoke rising from that direction. Wanting to know what was going on; Aang stopped one of the panicking citizens to ask what was happening.

"M-monsters are attacking the city!" was the person's response before running away.

Not wanting to take time to decipher what the civilian meant by monsters, Aang and Iroh ran towards were the smoke was coming from, intent on finding out what was causing all this mayhem.

* * *

The rocky terrain surrounding the capital prison now resembled a war torn battlefield, and in the middle of that battlefield were Zuko and Mai. Surrounding them were the shadow creatures that ambushed them when they arrived. Amongst them were the shadows that they first encountered, but after defeating about half of them, new creatures appeared before them; these creatures were larger than the shadows, coming up to about Zuko's waist. The creatures were humanoid and wore some kind of bluish-black body suits. They had blue clawed hands with the tip of their fingers colored red. They also had silver bracelets and spiral-toed shoes. They were all wearing silver knight-like helmets with curled plumes on top. The visors of the helmets were up, showing their faces; they were like the shadows, their heads were pitch black with glowing yellow eyes along with crooked smiles. And in the center of their chests were symbols that resembled a four-segmented heart. These new creatures resembled some kind of "soldier" at first glance and were swaying back-and-forth in place.

As soon as the soldier creatures appeared, Zuko and Mai were at odds end. They were able to vanquish most of the shadows and soldiers, but more just kept taking their places.

"(grunt) these things just keep coming; there are no end to them." Zuko said.

"Not to bring more bad news, but I think they're also getting stronger." Concluded Mai.

Looking at the dark creatures surrounding them, Zuko's resolve to win grew.

"Well then, we'll just have to try harder then."

As soon as he said that the creatures attacked. Aiming at the charging creatures, Zuko, using his dao swords, launched an arc of fire at the creatures while Mai sent a volley of daggers and kunai at the creatures charging from behind them. Each attack found their target; the fire arc incinerated the charging creatures in front of them while Mai's projectiles impacted with the skulls of the creatures from behind them, all creatures hit dispersed in clouds of darkness. Zuko and Mai didn't stop there as the rest of the creatures charged at them.

Searing fireballs, sword slashes, and flying daggers, Zuko and Mai weren't going to go easy on these creatures. They were starting to get the upper hand as they were able to decipher the attack pattern of the creatures. Soon enough only about twenty remained; ten shadows and ten soldiers. Deciding to each take on half of the remaining creatures, the two Fire Nation natives charged forward. Dragging his swords through the ground, Zuko cleanly sliced through five of the creatures and then, by sweeping both his swords in an arc, sent two waves of fire at the remaining creatures; mists of darkness were all that were left. Meanwhile, Mai skewered her opponents with needles, leaving them resembling pincushions. And finally, with precise aim, finished the creatures off with kunai to their skulls. With the last of the creatures gone, Zuko and Mai collapsed on their rears as their bodies were exhausted.

"(Pant) That (pant) takes care of those things (pant)." Zuko panted.

"(Pant) Okay, next time (pant) remind me to hit you the next time you ask me to go on a mission with you (pant)." Stated a very irritated Mai.

With a moment of peace, Zuko and Mai decided to rest a bit before checking out the prison. Hopefully with the creatures gone, they'll be able to—

_CRASH_

The moment of peace was gone as a loud crash emanated from the ruined prison. Looking back at the crumbling building, the two exhausted fighters were in suspense at what was about to happen. Soon the ground started shaking. The prison building was shaking as whatever was happening was occurring. Then, to Zuko and Mai's shock, something burst through the roof of the prison and flew into the air. Whatever it was, it was big; the object's shadow easily covered Zuko and Mai, as well as the prison. Soon the object started to descend towards the ground. As soon as it fully descended, Zuko and Mai were shocked beyond words.

The object was a giant creature; its size was comparable to Appa's, with a few feet added on. It reminded Zuko of what a ghost would look like. It was humanoid in shape, though it had a ghostly tail in place of legs. Its skin was a dark, pale-purple and its head resembled a skull, which had a crest on top of it and two curled horns on either side. It wore black gauntlets on its arms. It also wore a steel-blue and black skirt and garment that covered its neck and shoulders. To top it off, it wielded a large, black staff with a wide, steel blue, anchor-like blade on one end and a small, angular, heart-shaped one on the other end. On the center of the neck covering was the same symbol that the soldier creatures had. It stared menacingly at Zuko and Mai with glowing yellow eyes.

The two Fire Nation natives were shocked to see such a monster in front of them. Getting back up, they willed their bodies into fighting stances. It looks like they'll have to rest later, right now death was upon him **(that's a pun for those who know what monster this is)**.

* * *

The fields, where Katara, Sokka and their new friends were fighting off the shadow creatures, now resembled a battle ground. Not only was the group contending with the shadows, but now new creatures appeared and were putting the heroes on the ropes.

The new creatures looked tough; they were humanoid in shape and were clad from head to toe in black, grey, and silver knight-like armor. Their legs were more like thin metal spikes and they wielded swords with gold guards and handles. Yellow eyes were seen from their helmets. They were moving in coordinated patterns, giving the idea that they were warrior-like.

These "Armored Knights" were very strong. Along with the shadows, the creatures were tough opponents.

Currently fighting off the creatures, the young warriors were doing all they could to fight the shadowy figures. They were thinking that their current predicament was very bad; well, all of them but one.

The only thing going through Hayate's mind was that this was very fun. As he drove his ice spear through the head of a shadow he couldn't help but let a smile mark his face.

_'Man, I hadn't had a fight like this since… well… ever.'_ Thought the redhead _'I don't know what these things are, but they sure are giving me a good workout.'_

If there was one thing Hayate Uzumaki enjoyed it was a good fight. If one were to look at his face they would think that he was oblivious to the creatures' intent on killing him and his friends and only focused on fighting the creatures. Truthfully, Hayate knew of the serious situation he was in, but that didn't stop him from enjoying fighting the strange creatures. Turning around, Hayate saw two armored knights charging at him. Planting his ice spear into the ground, Hayate bended the water in the air and, with a deep breath, froze the water he gathered into dozens of ice spikes. With a flick of the wrists, he sent the spikes hurdling towards the armored knights, turning them into pincushions before they burst into black smoke. Picking up his spear, Hayate quickly impaled three shadows that tried to attack him from behind. Twirling his spear in his hand, Hayate faced the group of creatures getting ready to attack him. With a smile on his face, he spoke two words.

"Let's dance."

On another side of the field, Katara and Harribel were holding their own against the creatures. The two waterbenders were using the water from the nearby stream to aid in their fight. Katara, using her water whip, was able to keep most of the shadows at a distance before sharpening the whip and cutting each of the shadows in half. Harribel took care of the armored knights surrounding her by bending water from the stream and forced it through their helmets and into their bodies, then by bending the water in them, the blonde waterbender forced spikes of water to erupt from within their bodies; skewering the armored knights, causing them to burst into smoke. After taking out more of the creatures, Katara and Harribel were now back-to-back, surrounded by more creatures that appeared after they defeated the first wave. The two female waterbenders were starting get tired after fighting these creatures, it would be a matter of time before they would be overwhelmed.

"(pant) There's just no end to them." said a tired Katara.

"(pant) Look again, the number of creatures appearing have dwindled with the more creatures we've defeated, we just need to outlast them." stated Harribel.

"Easier said than done." responded Katara as the surrounding creatures charged at them. With what little energy they had left, they prepared to keep fighting.

While this was going on, Sokka and Stark have been doing their best against the armored knights and shadows. Sokka has been swinging his sword left and right as he destroyed more of the creatures, granted he had to be saved by Stark every time one of the shadows snuck-up behind him, which meant that Stark was constantly saving Sokka from getting overwhelmed. Stark was doing well against these foes, he hadn't moved from the spot he was standing at as he shot his arrows at the creature; he wasn't going to run out of arrows anytime soon as he took out five creatures by lining them up and shooting a single arrow which pierced through each of the creatures' heads. After taking out another shadow that was about to attack Sokka from behind, Stark came up with a plan that might take out all of the creatures. Turning to Sokka, he put his plan to action.

"Sokka! Get to Harribel and Katara and tell them to create a water dome." ordered Stark.

Not stopping to ask why, Sokka did as he was told and made his way to the waterbenders, cutting down creatures as he ran. Seeing Sokka making his way to the two female waterbenders, Stark turned around and used his arrows to clear a path to the next part of his plan.

Hayate was starting to lose his sense of excitement as wave after wave of armored knights and shadows came at him with no intention of stopping. The blindfolded redhead was starting to get annoyed as the creatures were coming at him like flies to trash. As he was about to behead an armored knight with his ice spear, an arrow zoomed past his head and into the head of the armored knight he was about to attack. Turning around, he saw Stark stop just a few feet from him.

"Coyote? What are you doing?" asked Hayate.

"I have a plan to take out all of these things in one strike." explained Stark, not even stopping to tell the redhead to stop using his unwanted nickname, signaling to Hayate that Stark was serious.

"Okay, what is it?"

Stark explained his plan to the redhead, who smiled after hearing his part in said plan. After telling his plan to Hayate, Stark soon made his way to the other side of the field where the others were. After reaching the others, Stark gave Harribel the signal to perform the action he told Sokka to tell Harribel to do. Using the strength she still had, Harribel waterbended a dome around the four of them, keeping the monsters at bay and getting ready for what Hayate was about to do.

Back on the other side of the field, Hayate got ready to put Stark's plan into action.

"This is gonna be fun." he said with a grin on his face. Planting his feet firmly in the ground, Hayate used all of the strength he could gather and pulled as much water from the air and almost all the water from the nearby stream. Soon there was a cluster of water suspended above the field, which was about the size of a small lake. Before any of the creatures could react, Hayate let loose the body of water. The water crashed onto the field, washing away everything that got caught in the wave, except for Stark and the others, who were protected by Harribel's water dome, and Hayate, who used his waterbending to make a kind of whirlpool which kept the water from touching him. As soon as the water flooded the whole field, Hayate took a deep breath and released a breath of cold air which started to freeze over the water around him. Pretty soon, the field was now covered in pillars of ice, most of these pillars contained the creatures, who were trapped within the ice. Not even feeling the least bit tired, Hayate, with a forceful gripping motion with his right hand, shattered all of the ice, as well as the creatures trapped within the ice. Soon, shards of ice were falling onto the ground and melted as soon as they touched the ground, some of them released puffs of black smoke. Letting his arms fall to his sides, Hayate looked around him to see what was left, sure enough, there wasn't a single creature left. Turning to where he figured his friends were, Hayate saw a dome of ice a couple of yards away. Making his way to the dome, the redhead saw the dome start to crack. When he was a few feet from the dome, the dome broke apart and collapsed, revealing an unharmed Harribel, Stark, Katara and Sokka.

"I gotta say, that was fun." stated Hayate.

"Only you'd find flooding an entire field fun." said Harribel.

The redhead just chuckled as the others looked around to see if any creatures were still standing. Seeing that there were none the group let out a relieved sigh, finally they could rest easy.

"My my, that was an impressive feat Hayate."

The group was surprised to hear a new voice. Turning around, the group was met with the appearance of two figures, though everyone's attention was on the one who spoke.

The first figure was an old man, appearing to be in his mid-sixties. His hair was a faded gray color as well as his short beard. He seemed to be tall for his age as he was a few inches taller than Stark. He wore the standard Earth Kingdom traveler's wear, which seemed to be a bit old as the clothes were faded and worn down a bit. In his hand was a monk's staff and around his neck was a necklace that had six red comma shaped beads.

Katara and Sokka had no idea who the old man was, the others on the other hand...

"Its good to see you're alright sensei." stated Harribel.

The two young Water Tribe members were stunned, this was the man they were out here to see before they were attacked?

The old man just let out a hardy laugh after the blond woman spoke. "You didn't think that some strange creatures would be enough to take me out? I may be old, but I ain't about to pass on to the next world just yet."

Stark and Harribel looked relieved at hearing that their sensei was able to take care of himself, Hayate on the other hand...

"Yeah right, I bet you just hid under a rock, you old coot."

The old man got a tick in his forehead after hearing that and seems to be holding in his irritation at the redhead.

"Well, at least I didn't destroy our house." said the old man.

Confused, the group turned around and, sure enough, the hut that they were heading to before they were attacked was gone. It its place were frozen pieces of wood lying on the ground. The group turned to look at Hayate with flat looks. The redhead just let out a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

"Hehe... uh... oops?"

Stark just shook his head in annoyance while muttering a quite 'troublesome' before turning to Katara and Sokka.

"If neither of you hadn't already found out, this..." he said while pointing to the old man "is our sensei, Satoshi Uzumaki."

"A pleasure to meet you." said the old man.

The two young teens bowed their heads in respect to the elder man. It was only after this that the group noticed the other person that was a few feet behind Satoshi.

The person was also an old man, he looked to be about the same age as Satoshi. He hair was blond and worn long and slicked back. He also sported a short mustache and goatee. He wore black and gray robes which gave him an atmosphere of wisdom and what seemed to be royalty. Just looking at him gave the group a sense that he had a vast knowledge of a great many things.

Harribel asked the question that was on everyone's, save for Satoshi, mind.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

The unknown man looked over the group before answering.

"I am but a messenger who searching for those worthy enough to hear my message." he said " As for my identity, my name is Cid, Cid of the Lufaine."

After Cid introduced himself, Satoshi chose to speak.

"Cid here is an old... 'acquaintance' of mine. He came here because he has knowledge on the creatures that attacked you and why they're here."

The group was stunned by this, before turning to Cid with curious looks. Cid knew that they wanted to know what was going on and he was going to tell them, after all, they had connections to the ones he was looking for.

"You must all know that what I'm about to tell you will expose you to the existence of many things you wouldn't think possible and also you must keep what you're about to hear a secret from everyone in this world as the consequences will put this world out of balance."

Everyone now had their attention on the elder man. Whatever he had to say must be important for it to unbalance the world if not kept a secret. Unknown to Katara and Sokka, Hayate, Stark and Harribel noticed something when Cid was talking; he spoke of the world as if it wasn't the only one. They put this thought in the back of their heads, knowing that it will be explained in a moment.

"Everything that is happening and everything that is about to happen all starts with two beings..." he said, seeing that he has the attention of everyone around him "Cosmos, the goddess of harmony and Chaos, the god of discord."

Everyone, except Satoshi, gained confused looks. Did he just say that this involved gods? Wanting to know what he meant, Katara spoke to Cid.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that all of this has to with gods?"

Cid expected this to be their reaction. This was to be expected from anyone learning the truth of the worlds.

"It is as I said. What is happening now has happened before. Your world has been caught in the middle of a war" explained Cid" A war between gods, a war between good and evil."

What started out as confusion now became shock and concern. The world is caught in a war between gods? The last war this world experienced was waged between mortals and ended up scaring the world. They didn't want to know what would happen to the world in a war between gods. Cid continued his explanation.

"This war begins every few millennia **(thousand years)**. This war starts because the balance between the worlds is in danger of breaking. In this war Cosmos fights for good and Chaos fights for evil, at the end of the war the balance is restored with the winner gaining power over the other."

This was starting to get serious. Finding out about a secret eternal war between gods was one thing, but finding out that one of them will gain power over the other if they one was another. That opened them to another thought; if this Chaos fought for evil and discord and if he would win this war, then evil will gain power over good. They now wanted to now more.

"To aid them in the war, the gods choose strong warriors from different worlds to fight for them; Cosmos gathers great and honorable heroes, while Chaos gathers the most dark hearted heathens. The warriors do battle with each other and in the end the warriors that are the strongest in body and resolve will triumph and win the war for their god."

"Different worlds?" asked Katara.

"Yes. There are many worlds in existence and it is the preservation of balance between these worlds that the war is starting again."

It was at that point that everyone's mind stopped. This was a lot to take in at once. It was at this point that Sokka voiced what was on his mind.

"If what you say is true, then what do you have to do with all this?"

Cid let a small smile when he heard the question "As I said before, I am a messenger, specifically for Cosmos. It is my duty to go out and gather the chosen warriors and inform them of coming events and the roles they have in them."

"Is that why you're here, because one of us is a chosen warrior?" asked Harribel.

"Yes, I am here to find this world's warriors. But no, none of you are the chosen warriors."

Now the confusion from before was back. If they weren't the chosen warriors, then why was Cid telling them all of this. Katara voiced this question to Cid.

"I am telling you because you have connections to the chosen warriors." Cid answered.

Now this part confused the group, well, except for two of them.

"You're talking about Aang aren't you?" asked Katara.

"Aang?" asked Hayate.

"He's a friend of ours." answered Sokka "He's also the avatar."

Now that got the attention of their new friends.

"Wait a minute, you two know the avatar?" asked a shocked Hayate.

"Yeah, we were the ones who found him and helped him defeat the previous Fire Lord." said Katara.

"Wow, and here we thought you two were just your run-of-the-mill Water Tribers visiting the Earth Kingdom." stated Stark.

The two teens chuckled before getting serious again. Turning back to Cid, they gestured for him to continue.

"To answer your question, yes the avatar is one of the chosen warriors, as well as another friend of yours, the current Fire Lord."

Once again the two siblings were surprised. Pushing back their surprise, they continued to listen to Cid.

"As I said before, I am here to recruit Aang and Zuko for the upcoming war, but it seems that gathering them and the other warriors has been made difficult due to current circumstances."

"You mean these strange creatures?" asked Stark.

"Yes. It seems that Chaos, in an effort to gain an upper hand, has dispatched one of his warriors to send these creatures to different worlds to cause disaster and destruction."

"Why?" wondered Hayate. What would this Chaos gain from putting worlds in crisis?

"It is because he is the god of discord. He represents destruction and disaster and by putting the worlds in crisis the resulting chaos will make the god of discord all the more powerful, so that when the war begins he will have the power to defeat Cosmos and become more powerful than her. It also might be a possibility that Chaos also seeks to destroy Cosmos's warriors before the war."

This was a lot to take in. Their world was caught in the middle of a conflict that was most likely as old as time. Not only that, but if this Chaos were to win then discord will reign in supreme until the next war. Just as they were about to ask Cid for more information the land started to rumble. The group kept was able to keep their balance until the rumbling stopped.

"What was that?" asked a worried Sokka.

"It seems that the heartless has made contact with Aang." answered Cid. He was currently looking in the direction Ba Sing Se was located. A column of smoke could be seen in the distance.

"Heartless?" asked Katara.

"The heartless are the creatures that you have fought and it seems that they are in battle with the avatar."

"Well what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Hayate "I may not know much about this war that's about to happen, but what I do know is that some arrogant god is messing with our world and it seems like we're the only ones that can do anything about it. So I say we go and take out as many of those heartless as we can."

Everyone took what the redhead said to heart. This was their world and they were going to do all they can to save it.

"This is such a drag." stated Stark before a smirk appeared on his face "But I guess there's no way around this."

"Hayate seems dead set on this so it looks like we have no choice." Harribel said, a smirk on her face as well "Besides, we can't let Hayate have all the fun."

Katara and Sokka turned to each other, looks of determination clear on their faces. Turning back to their new friends Katara spoke.

"Then lets go. If Cid's right then Aang will need our help."

With that being said, the five of them ran off to the city, leaving behind Cid and Satoshi, who opted to lagging behind.

"It seems like the last war was just yesterday." Satoshi said, turning to Cid "Its never going to end, is it?"

Cid closed his eyes in thought for a moment before replying "Some things aren't set in stone. The outcome, like before, is unknown. The only thing we can do is wait and see what happens."

Satoshi thought about what he heard before turning back to Cid.

"Are any of the old warriors going to be in this war?"

"No. Cosmos feels like this is a role that the new generation should have." he answered "Not only that, but like you, the other warriors feel like they aren't the same people they were back in the last war; they feel like the power they had before isn't as it was now."

"Yeah." Satoshi agreed "During the previous war you said I was on par with the Avatar in strength (chuckle), now my body only allows me to do simple water tricks."

Satoshi turned to Cid after a bit of reminiscing "What about the other warrior you came for. Last I checked he was all the way in the Fire Nation."

"He will show up soon." was Cid's answer "I've sent another warrior to bring him here so that he can help Aang, as well as to prepare to gather the remaining warriors."

Satoshi just stood there, thinking about all that has happened before and what's happening now. A moment later he started walking in the direction the younger members of the group ran in.

"Well, I guess I should head to the city as well." the Uzumaki said "Its been a long time since I've seen Iroh and I feel bad that it took an invasion of living darkness for me to visit."

With that being said, he walked off towards Ba Sing Se, leaving Cid to his thoughts.

_'Maybe this time this cycle I created will be broken'

* * *

_

There were many things running through Zuko's mind as he and Mai were running through a world of darkness, following the person that saved them from the Grim Reaper heartless. This guy in a black hooded coat showed up out of nowhere and dealt the finishing blow to the creature. Not only that, but the stranger also told them the reason behind the appearance of these creatures and Zuko's role in a war that is drawing near. But what really put Zuko's mind in a vice was that his father was now a warrior of Chaos and that his sister, Azula, has escaped the asylum and has become a Chaos warrior as well.

This brought them to there current location. The hooded stranger told of how their friend, Aang, was in danger and opened some kind of portal, saying that it will take them to him and their other friends. Now, Zuko and Mai were following the hooded stranger through this realm of darkness. There was many things going through Zuko's mind. One of them was at the front of his mind.

Things were about to get harder from here.

* * *

Destruction

That was what the group saw when they entered the city. Buildings were crumbling and stray shadow heartless could be seen in every crack and crevice only to disappear in an instant. On there way to the city, the group saw that the citizens have evacuated the city and have learned from some of them that Aang was still in the city. The group was standing still, seeing the destruction that was around them. Seeing all this just added to their resolve to fight the heartless. Moving forward, the group headed towards where a column of smoke was rising into the air; from the looks of it, it seems to be rising from the town square. Thinking that Aang will be there, the town square is the group's destination. At least most of the group. Looking back, Stark saw that Hayate was staring off on another direction.

"Hayate, whats wrong?" Stark asked.

The blindfolded redhead just stared towards a direction to the east. He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"You guys go on ahead, there's something I need to take care of."

"What! What are you talking about?" asked a surprised Sokka.

Hayate turned towards the group and gave them a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up." he claimed "I just need to do something, something important."

The group didn't have time to respond as Hayate took off towards the direction he was staring towards. Stark just shook his head at his friends antics.

"Ugh. He just can't stop being so troublesome." stated an annoyed Stark.

"Whatever he's doing he seems set on doing it." stated Harribel "We just have to trust him to catch up."

With that in mind, the group headed to the town square, partly hoping to get to Aang before something happens and partly wondering where Hayate's heading.

* * *

The city was in ruins. None of the city's rings were spared by the heartless. This brings us to an abandoned warehouse. Inside, a group of shadows were chasing something. Reaching an empty room, the heartless cornered their prey. Standing with their back against the wall, shaking with fear, was a little girl.

The girl looked to be eight-years old. Her clothing gave the idea that she lived in the lower ring, more specifically the streets. Her shoulder-length blond hear was matted with dirt and grim from running and trying to find a hiding place away from the shadows. Her blue eyes were filled with fear as the shadows drew nearer.

The girl thought that her life was about to end as the heartless were closing in on her. Just as she finished this thought, the shadows pounced towards her. Thinking that this was it, the girl closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

Nothing happened

The girl opened her eyes to see what happened and what she saw banished the fear from her body. Standing in front of her, facing the remaining heartless was Hayate Uzumaki.

The girl was so happy to see the person she met a month ago. She was comforted by the fact that she knew that Hayate would be able to get rid of these creatures. True to her thought, the redhead easily disposed of the small heartless. Looking back at her, the redhead gave her his signature grin.

"See, I told you I'd look out for you."

As soon as he said that the girl burst into tears and tackled the older boy in a fierce hug.

"Hehehe. Calm down Hikari, I'm here." Hayate comforted the young girl.

"I... (sob) knew... (sob) you'd come... (sob) and save me... (sob)." Hikari cried.

The redhead just patted the crying girl on her head and offered her a smile. But then a serious look replaced his smile.

"Hikari, you can't stay here, so I'm going to take you with me." Hayate said "But where I'm going there's going to be more of those things, so you're going to have to do what I say to stay safe."

The little girl looked up to him, wiping away her tears. Hearing what he said, she nodded her head in compliance.

Hayate just smiled at the girl. Standing up, he put Hikari on his back and started to walk out of the warehouse.

"When we get to where we're heading I'm going to put you in the care of some friends of mine." the redhead told the young blond " When I do you're going to do what they say, alright?"

"Okay." Hikari softly replied.

With that, they headed off towards where the action was going to take place.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**And that has been chapter 3. Sorry that Aang didn't get much face time, but next chapter he will shine. Hope you liked this chapter. For those who don't know, Cid is actually from Final Fantasy I and Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Since he makes no physical appearance in neither of those games, I thought I'd give him a role in my stories. Cid's appearance is based on the appearance of Ansem the Wise from Kingdom Hearts. Also, fun little fact, as you may have gathered, My OC, Satoshi, was a previous Cosmos warrior. I also hinted at another former Cosmos warrior. As for my final OC, Hikari, her role in this story is minor, but she will have a big role in the sequel to Dissidia. Also the next chapter will be the last. So after the next chapter, I'll work on the next arc of Dissidia. Until then, be patient. Mastergamer out.**


	4. Crisis Averted, Call to Battle

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. I present you with the final chapter of 'Call to Battle: Avatar'. After this, I'll work on the next part of 'Dissidia'. I hope you enjoy and happy New Year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Crisis Averted, the Call to Battle_

Chaos

This is what one would see as the current state of Ba Sing Se. The city, barely back in one piece after months of repair after the war, was once again in ruin as a result of the heartless invasion. The streets were littered with Shadow, Solider, and Armored Knights heartless, as well as a new breed of heartless.

The new heartless looked like a different variety of Shadow. They had a more humanoid body structure than a normal Shadow, but shared the same pitch black skin and spherical, glowing yellow eyes. Their crooked antennae were quite long and fell back behind the Heartless. They seemed to be rather muscular, and their hands were very large, each one sporting five clawed fingers. Their feet, like those of a normal Shadow, are long and lacked digits, but their feet more resemble boots. Their bodies are also lined by several faint, blue veins of color.

These 'Neoshadows' only added to the destruction that Aang stumbled upon. Aang and Iroh thought it would be best to split up and take care of the dark creatures in different parts of the city. Right now, Aang was in the middle of fighting off a horde of heartless. Raising his staff up high, Aang slammed it on the ground, sending a huge gust of wind at the heartless. The wind gust destroyed some of the heartless while separating the rest into two groups.

For the next ten minutes, Aang fought off wave after wave of heartless. It seemed like every time he defeated one, three more took its place. After creating a fissure under some of the heartless, and closing the fissure after they fell in, Aang can feel his energy draining.

"(Pant)... (Pant)... I don't know how much longer I can last." said Aang.

Looking back to the heartless, he saw that their number didn't even decrease in the slightest. Aang was going to reach his limit if he kept fighting the heartless by himself. As he stopped to take a breather, a group of Neoshadows surrounded him. Before Aang could react, the heartless leaped at him. Aang knew he wouldn't be fast enough to stop them, so he closed his eyes and waited for his end.

The only thing he felt was extreme heat over his head.

Looking up, Aang saw wisps of black smoke where the attacking heartless were. Before he could wonder what happened, a familiar voice spoke out.

"Looks like we came just in time."

Turning towards the voice, Aang was met with surprising and welcoming sight.

"Zuko!"

Standing about ten feet away was the young Fire lord. Before he could talk to his friend, an Armored Soldier appeared behind him. But before either Aang or the heartless could do anything, a sword pierced through the chest of the heartless. Aang looked in surprise as the Armored Knight dispersed into black smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Aang saw who slew the heartless. The person, who appeared the same age as Zuko, had shoulder length silver hair and aqua colored eyes. He also wore a hooded, black, leather coat. In his hand was his sword, which resembled a black demonic wing and had a small white angel wing at the point of the blade, somehow, giving Aang the impression that it looked like a key. The unknown teen then decided to speak.

"It looks like you were able to hold off the on your own." Said the teen, as he observed the remaining heartless around them.

"Aang!" said monk turned to respond. Zuko ran up to them, taking out a few heartless on the way, and turned to the young Airbender.

"Aang, are you okay? Where is everyone?" he asked.

"I'm alright." answered Aang, before answering the second question. "Katara and Sokka are out in the lower ring, Toph and Suki are out training at the palace and Iroh went to fight these creatures in another part of the city." he then turned to Zuko to ask him his own question. "But, what are you doing here; I thought you were in the Fire Nation."

"I was, but he brought me here." Zuko said, pointing to the silver haired teen. Aang was about to ask him who he was, but they were suddenly surrounded by heartless. Getting into a battle stance, the mysterious teen spoke to the two benders.

"We'll have to save the introductions for later, right now we have to take care of these heartless." He said as the heartless charged at them. Agreeing with him, Aang and Zuko got into their stances as the heartless closed in. All they could do was fight until help comes.

* * *

The way to the city's center was hard. Katara and the group fought off wave after wave of heartless. It seemed that the heartless knew that the group will reach the city's center, so the dark creatures decided to attack the group in hopes of tiring them out by the time they get to their destination. Unfortunately, it was working.

Katara and the others were almost at the city center, but in their current state of exhaustion, they wouldn't be able to help when they get to the center. But, to their luck, they ran into familiar, to some, faces.

They ran into Toph and Suki. The two saw what's been happening from the Earth Palace's training ground and decided to investigate. They asked the group what was going on, but before they got an answer they were confronted by a small group of five Soldiers and five Neoshadows. Giving the group a chance to rest, Suki and Toph engaged with the heartless. The fight started off with Toph raising a slab of earth and sent it hurdling towards the heartless; the result was the earth slab flattening one Soldier and Neoshadow. The remaining heartless charged at them, but were intercepted by Suki, who used her razor-sharp fan-blades to cut down three more heartless. Two more were defeated, courtesy of Toph surrounding them in rock tombs and crushing them. Two heartless charged towards Toph, while the last one fought with Suki. Toph was now trying to crush the fast moving Neoshadow; she was so focused on that Neoshadow that she didn't notice the second Neoshadow disappear. Back to Suki, the trained warrior fought with the last Soldier and, with a vertical slash of her fans, defeated it without a sweat. Suki then turned to the direction Toph was in, just to see her swallow her opponent into the ground and crush it. It was after this that Suki eyes widened, seeing something bad.

"Toph look out!" she shouted, as she saw the last Neoshadow leap from the roof it was perched on to attack Toph. Seeing as the heartless was coming from the air, the blind earthbender, even with Suki's warning, couldn't sense where it was descending from. Suki and the others weren't close enough to save Toph, so they could only look in terror as they were about to lose a friend.

_SWOOSH_

The young warriors were surprised at what they saw next. A small object collided with the descending heartless, which caused it to fall to the ground. Looking closely at downed Neoshadow, a dagger was buried in its forehead; it twitched before dispersing into black smoke. The group was in disbelief when a voice called out.

"You know that while you're standing here, Ba Sing Se is crumbling down." announced a voice in a gloomy tone.

Looking to where the voice came from, four members of the group were met with a familiar face.

"Mai?"

Standing a few feet away was the marks(wo)man from the Fire Nation. The group walked up to the new arrival.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" asked Katara.

"I came here with Zuko after some guy said that Ba Sing Se was in trouble." Mai said, her gloomy tone not changing.

"Zuko's here? How?" asked Sokka "Last I checked, you guys were back in the fire nation."

"We were, but then these creatures called heartless attacked and after we fought some of them the guy that warned us about Ba Sing Se was able get us here by having us run through some kind of other dimension or something." Answered Mai "On the way here, the guy told us about some war that's about to start and how Zuko and Aang were some kind of warriors like he was."

The group adopted serious expressions on their faces. So the heartless weren't just attacking Ba Sing Se. Cid did say that Chaos was planning on putting whole worlds in peril, so it made sense if these attacks weren't just in one place. They then turned back to Mai.

"So the Avatar, Fire lord, and a Cosmos Warrior are up ahead fighting the heartless?" asked Harribel as she looked down the street Mai came from.

"Yeah, I came here because the guy said that you were on your way and sent me to meet up with you guys." Mai answered before remembering something "Oh, I almost forgot." The group looked at her as she was about to tell them what she remembered. She looked at them with a grim expression "Ozai and Azula are free."

The whole group gasped at this piece of information.

"You're saying that the former Fire lord and his crazy daughter are out and about? What a drag." proclaimed Stark.

Everyone agreed the Nara's comment. It was then Sokka decided to speak up.

"As Bad as that is, how does it relate to what's happening now?" he asked.

"You idiot" Stark scolded Sokka "Don't you remember what Cid said, Chaos is also recruiting warriors, so it's safe to say that he added Ozai and Azula to his roster while the heartless were attacking."

Everyone adopted hard expressions on their faces. Things just got more complicated. Ozai and Azula were very powerful, now they were allied with the god of discord and other warriors as strong as them. If the upcoming war were to end in their favor, then all the worlds were going to be in trouble.

"Well then, looks like we'll just have to fight a little bit harder, now won't we?"

Everyone looked to where the voice called from.

"Hayate?" said Katara.

Standing before the group was the red haired, blindfolded sage-in-training with a smirk on his face. Everyone then noticed a small blond girl standing behind his legs. Stark then spoke to the Uzumaki.

"So you're back." He said as his gaze went to the child hiding behind the redhead "Who's the kid?"

Hayate just grinned and patted the girl's head, causing her to blush.

"This is Hikari; she's a friend of mine I made two months ago."

"Huh. So that explains your frequent visits to the city." said Harribel "Let me guess, it's too dangerous to leave her by herself, so you decided to bring her along and have one of us look after her when a fight breaks out."

Hayate just chuckled and scratched the back of his head before turning to the young girl and kneeled before her.

"All right Hikari, remember what I said, you gonna have to stay with one of my friends when fighting starts, all right?"

The young girl nodded her head. Hayate then stood up and turned to the others.

"All right! Let's move out!"

With that said, the group moved forward to the city center, expecting a big fight when they get there.

* * *

It was a long and tiring fight, but the trio of fighters were able to defeat the heartless hordes. Now the three Cosmos Warriors were taking their catching their breath.

"(Pant)… (Pant)… Man, that was tough." panted Aang.

The other two didn't argue with the statement. They have been fighting for almost ten minutes. They were focused on defeating the heartless, that they didn't notice the subtle retreat of some of the heartless. Once they stopped to rest a voice called out.

"Aang! Zuko!"

The trio looked in the direction the voice came from. Running down the street in front of them were their friends and some new faces.

"Katara? What are you doing here?" Aang asked as the group stood before them, Aang also took note of the new faces amongst the group.

"You're not going to believe what's going." Katara stated as she started to explain what has transpired in the last few hours.

After an explanation of current and future events and introductions from the new faces, everyone was on the same page now. Aang's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts after hearing about what's been happening. Two gods were about to do war with each other and Aang and Zuko were recruited by the goddess of harmony to fight in the war. But, to Aang's displeasure, Ozai and Azula were also recruited by the god of discord. And to make matters worse, the god of discord was unleashing heartless into different worlds to cause chaos and from that ensuing chaos the god will gain power in hopes of having an advantage over the goddess of harmony in the war. It was after hearing that that the teen in the black coat, who introduced himself as Riku, told them of how he came to this world with Cid to find Aang and Zuko. Now that they've been found, they were to help gather the remaining Warriors of Cosmos and head for the world where the war was going to take place in. Riku then decided to voice out what to do next.

"Now that you two know what we have to do, we need to go and gather our fellow warriors and prepare for the war." he told Aang and Zuko.

Said benders had uncertain looks on their faces. Zuko decided to voice their concerns.

"Are you sure we can just leave?" he asked "I mean, there could be more heartless here, who's to say that they won't keep attacking while we're gone or that they'll stop attacking when the war starts."

Riku was about to answer when all of a sudden his body tensed up. Everyone was confused as Riku started to look around, as if he was looking for something. The question was answered when the teen looked up and shouted.

"Everyone out of the way!"

Too late.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a dark fire ball impacted the ground, causing the group to be blown across the ground. When they got up they saw what was responsible.

It was a heartless, but this one looked more powerful than the ones before. The heartless looked like a living, tattered cloak; if it wasn't for the pitch-black clawed hands, it would've looked like there was nothing under the cloak at all. The cloak was a pale white with black sleeves that ended in a flame-like pattern at the shoulders. On the back of the coat was the heartless emblem. But the most unique feature of this heartless was the crystal-like sphere that seen from the lower part of the cloak. Inside the sphere was a glowing heart-shaped crystal object. All in all, it looked terrifying.

The whole group was shocked at its appearance.

"What is that thing?" exclaimed a freaked-out Sokka.

"It's a Phantom." Riku replied to Sokka's question. The teen's weapon then appeared in his hand, in flash of light, as he took a battle stance "This one is going to be tough."

"How do we beat that thing?" asked a nervous Suki.

"The key is the sphere in its cloak." Riku answered " It's the Phantom's weak point as well as its power source."

Everyone's gaze fell to said sphere as the Phantom seems to be waiting for them to make the first move. Sokka turned to Riku for more information.

"It can't be that easy. What's the catch?" he asked.

"The sphere changes its weakness constantly." Riku informed "It changes color to represent what can affect it; white for physical attacks, blue for water and ice, red for fire, green for earth, gray for wind, and yellow for lightning."

After hearing that, Sokka's mood became lighter. "If that's so then we'll no problem. With all of attacks and abilities, we'll be able to dish out some major damage." With that said Sokka drew his sword and charged forward at the heartless with a yell. Before he could even run two feet, something stopped him.

_SLAM_

Everyone looked at the downed, and unconscious, boy with annoyed expression before looking at what he crashed into. A force field was standing tall; besides from an occasional pulse of light-purple energy traveling from the bottom of the force field to the top, it was completely transparent. And what's more, it was formed between them and the Phantom.

"Great. What do we do now?" asked an irritated Stark.

"You guys stay put while we fight that thing." Hayate called out.

Turning to said redhead, the group saw that Hayate, Aang, and Zuko were on the other side of the wall with the Phantom. It seems that the force field was created to separate the group, leaving the unlucky ones to deal with ghostly heartless. The other were now filled with worry as three of their comrades were about to fight the strong heartless.

"Hayate, you three don't plan on fighting that thing yourselves?" exclaimed Stark "You three may be strong, but that thing looks like it can back up its appearance. If it wasn't for this barrier, then all of us would've had a chance of beating it together. Besides none of you can bend lightning!"

These words seemed to have been lost on Hayate, as the redhead just shook his head and chuckled.

"Heh. You worry too much Coyote. We'll be able to take out this ghost with no problem." The sage-in-training said as he turned to Aang and Zuko "Right." That wasn't a question.

Both benders had serious looks on their faces. They nodded their heads, agreeing with Hayate before turning to their opponent. The rest of the group looked on as the three fighters took their battle stances, it looks like they'll have to trust them to win and be safe. And with that the battle began.

The battle was taking a turn for the worse. At the beginning of the fight, the heartless cast some kind of spell on the

* * *

Three benders, as numbers suddenly appeared over their heads. Riku explained that the Phantom just casted Doom; the spell summons a counter above the opponents head and if they didn't beat the Phantom before the counters reached zero then it's over for them. The group didn't need an explanation for what "over" meant. After the spell was cast, Zuko unleashed a fire ball at the heartless, after seeing its sphere was red. He was disappointed as the heartless quickly flew out of the way and launched its own fire ball. The trio jumped out of the way as the ball of purple fire impacted with the ground they were just standing on; the attack left a nasty crater in its wake. After dodging the attack, Aang unleashed his own fire ball at the heartless. He smiled when the fire ball made contact with the sphere, but his smile gave way to shock as the smoke cleared and revealed that the sphere was now blue. Hayate took that as his cue to attack. He charged at the Phantom, dodging fire balls, and summoned his water whip before freezing it into an ice spear. Once he reached the Phantom, he jumped and drove the spear into the sphere. It obviously worked as the heartless recoiled in pain, but the pain was short-lived as the Phantom quickly recovered and moved before Hayate. It raised its clawed hand to strike at the young waterbender. Hayate quickly raised his spear to block the attack, but it for naught. The heartless' claw easily broke the spear in half and made contact with Hayate's torso. He let out a pain-filled yell as blood spurted from his fresh wounds and the force of the attack sent him skidding across the ground for a while before Zuko caught him from behind. Aang regrouped with them after Hayate got back on his feet.

"Damn, that thing's strong." He painfully grunted "If I didn't try to block with my spear, it would've sliced me in half," he finished as he had his hand on the bleeding claw marks on his chest.

"What do we do? It changes its weakness too fast and I doubt we can get in another hit so easily." exclaimed Aang.

"I (grunt) don't know. But," Hayate started speaking as he pointed to the top of his head "whatever we do (grunt) we have to do it fast."

The counters that were on their heads had already started counting down. At the beginning of the battle, the counters were at twenty and now, after five minutes, the counters were down to fifteen. Hayate then continued to speak.

"(pant)…The way I see it, the counters go down one number after a minute (pant)… which means we have only fifteen minutes left before it's all over." He panted, as it was now hard to stand with his injury.

The minutes seemed o fly as the battle continued. Try as they might, warriors' attacks didn't make contact with their target, and those that did were ineffective as the heartless quickly changed its weakness, only a fraction of their attacks were successful. The counters on their heads decreased to seven. The three benders were now on their hands and knees as their lack of energy and injuries were taking their toll. Their friends could only look in horror as they were now at the Phantom's mercy. If only the barrier would disappear, then their friends would come and help them. Aang and Zuko were at their limits. Aang couldn't go into the Avatar State as the Phantom didn't even give them time to breathe; now he didn't have the energy to focus on entering the Avatar State. Zuko was starting lose hope; if only he could bend lighting then they could still have a chance. As they were thinking over things, the Phantom seems to be basking in their weakened states, they didn't notice the serious look on Hayate's face; his gave the impression that he just came to a conclusion.

"(Pant)… (Pant)… Oh man. If the counters don't finish us, then the Phantom will." panted Aang as he, with great effort, barely got to his knees.

"(Pant)… (Pant)… We gave it our all and it doesn't look fazed." panted Zuko as he too got on his knees. Their words were cut off as they saw Hayate walk past them, then stand in front of them.

"Hayate? What are you doing?" Aang panted.

They could see that the redheads face was set in the most serious expression they've seen. Without turning to face them, he spoke.

"You two rest. I'll take it from here."

The two benders were surprised to hear this. Aang decided to ask for the reason of this sudden insanity.

"What do you mean? If the three of us together couldn't hurt it what makes you think you can be yourself?"

It looked as if Hayate ignored the question, as he didn't answer. Instead, he started to speak to himself.

"I didn't think I would've been left with no other option." He spoke "It looks like I have to use 'it'." he finished as his hand reached up and grabbed his blindfold.

Back with the distressed spectators, Stark and Harribel saw what their friend was doing and knew what was about to happen.

"So. He's been forced to use 'that'." said a now serious Stark.

"After seeing how powerful the Phantom is, it makes that he'd use 'it'." stated an equally serious Harribel.

The rest of the group were confused at was being said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Katara asked for the rest of the group.

"It's an ace in the hole Hayate possesses that he has only used three times before now." answered Stark, whose gaze was still on the redhead.

"What is it?" asked Toph.

"It's something that will use up the remaining energy Hayate has." replied Harribel.

"It's also something that makes Hayate the most powerful being in the world." stated Stark.

"What is it?" asked a now curious Katara.

Back on the battlefield, Hayate stood before the Phantom. With a tug of his hand, his blindfold was pulled from his head and dropped to the ground. Facing the heartless, Hayate opened his eyes and gazed at his opponent, revealing the real reason for his blindfold. It was then that Stark and Harribel chose to answer Katara's question.

"Rinnegan"

Hayate's eyes were far from normal. His eyes were completely gray-purple in color. But the most unique traits were the ripple patterns that spread out from the pupils. The ones who've never seen it stared incredibly at his eyes. It was nothing they've ever seen before.

Nobody had the chance to ask about Hayate's eyes, as said Uzumaki chose to make the first move. Bringing his hands in front of his chest, Hayate's hands started make strange hand signs at an amazing speed. Seeing that the Phantom's sphere was blue, Hayate knew what to do. Once he performed the last hand sign, something incredible happened. From out of nowhere, water was sudden whirling around him like a whirlpool. It was then he unleashed his technique.

**"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"**

As soon as he yelled out the attack, the water shot up into the air before taking the shape of a dragon. The water dragon then set its sights on the heartless. With just his will controlling it, Hayate sent the water dragon at the Phantom. Said heartless quickly flew out of the way as the water dragon collided with the ground, causing dust to rise up and obscure the spot the dragon hit. The heartless stared at the sight before something surprising happened; the water dragon flew out of the dust cloud and shot straight at the heartless. The Phantom had now time to move as the dragon impacted head-on with the Phantom and, more importantly, the sphere. After hitting the heartless, the dragon dispersed back into water, which fell to ground. Looking at the Phantom, everyone can see that it was now showing signs of damage; its sphere was cracked and now glowing green.

Hayate saw the change in color and was, once again, making hand signs at amazing speeds. Finishing the hand signs, he called out his next attack.

**"EARTH STYLE: STONE COLUMN SPEAR!"**

With a yell, Hayate slammed his hands on the ground. Not even a second later, stone spikes erupted from the ground under the Phantom. The heartless tried fly between the stone spikes, but it was for naught as it was caught between the spikes. A second later, a stone spike erupted from the ground and headed towards the Phantom. The heartless could only watch as the spike impacted with the sphere, causing more damage and more cracks to appear on the sphere. The spikes then crumbled into rubble, freeing the weakening heartless, whose sphere was now glowing red. Not wasting any time, Hayate was making hand signs for his next move. Finishing the hand signs, he attacked.

**"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"**

With a deep breath, Hayate released a huge fireball from his mouth, which was now hurtling towards the Phantom. The fireball was so fast that the heartless couldn't even move a finger before it was consumed by the fiery attack. The fire died out, revealing the Phantom, its cloak singed and the sphere cracked even more and now glowing gray. And just like before, Hayate performed more hand signs. Finishing them, he called out his next attack.

**"WIND STYLE: DEVASTATION!"**

With another deep breath, Hayate released a torrent of wind from his mouth. The torrent quickly hit the Phantom, causing it to crash into the ground. The wind died to reveal the heartless; it cape in shreds, showing more signs of damage, and causing more cracks on the, now yellow, sphere. Hayate was already in the middle of his hand signs when the last attack hit. Making the last hand sign, he released his next attack.

**"LIGHTNING STYLE: FALSE DARKNESS!"**

Lightning was now surrounding Hayate. The lightning circled for a few moments before shooting at the Phantom. The lightning took the shape of a spear as it neared its target. The Phantom barely got off the ground when the lightning spear hit its sphere. Once again, the heartless recoiled in damage as it was now at its limit. The sphere, now glowing white, was cracked to the point that one final attack will cause it to shatter, ending the fight.

Everyone, minus Stark and Harribel, were completely shocked at what they were seeing. Hayate was controlling the elements in a way that Aang couldn't even do. Whatever he was doing, it wasn't bending.

Seeing the Phantom on its last legs, so to speak, and the sphere's current color, Hayate knew what technique to finish it. He also noticed the counter on his head; he must be down to twenty seconds, as the counter was on twenty and dropping. With his goal in mind, he charged forward. The Phantom wasn't going to go down quietly. As Hayate was getting closer, the heartless released a volley of dark fireballs. Hayate ducked and weaved through the fireballs as he got closer to the target and his counter was quickly depleting.

_5_

Hayate dodged the rain of purple fire as he closed in on the Phantom.

_4_

He was before the spectral heartless.

_3_

Before the Phantom could act, Hayate placed his hand on the sphere.

_2_

With unwavering will, Hayate yelled his final move.

_1_

**"SHINRA TENSEI!" _(Almighty Push)_**

From his hand, an unseen force hit the Phantom. The heartless couldn't stand up to the invisible attack that collided with it. The sphere was shattered instantly and the heartless dissolved into a black mist. From the remnants of the sphere, the glowing heart that was inside floated into the air and disappeared.

With the defeat of the heartless, the barrier that separated the young heroes dissolved and the counters atop of Hayate's, Aang's, and Zuko's head disappeared. Everyone then ran over to Hayate as the redhead, with a bit of effort, stood up and turned to the others. Despite his body being in pain, Hayate used the last of his strength to give a grin at his friends.

"(Pant)… See,(Pant)… I told you (Pant)… I'd take that ghost out (Pant)…" as soon as Hayate said that he fell over on his back and let unconsciousness consume his mind.

* * *

Warmth

That was what Hayate was feeling as he was gaining consciousness. Opening his eyes, the redhead woke to the sight of Stark, with a smirk, standing over him to his left and Harribel, with a soft smile on her face, kneeling on his right, using her waterbending to heal his wounds. As soon as she was done, Hayate sat up, with some effort. After he shook the cobwebs out of his head, the redhead found Stark's hand in front of him, Hayate's blindfold in his hand. Hayate smiled and muttered a 'thanks' and took his blindfold from Stark. But, as soon as he put the piece of cloth on, this happened.

_POW_

_POW_

Now the redhead was face down in the ground with two lumps in his head. Stark and Harribel, lowering their fists, shook their heads in exasperation and muttered things along the lines of 'idiot' and 'reckless'. After clearing his head again, Hayate stood up, only for a flash of blond crash into him and send him to the ground again. Looking at what hit him; he smiled at seeing Hikari sobbing into his chest all the while muttering that she was happy that he was okay. The Uzumaki just smiled and patted the little girl on his head.

"It looks like you're doing okay."

Turning to see who said that, Hayate saw Aang, fully healed, his friends, and Riku walking towards them.

"Eh, I've been better." He answered.

As he was soon being questioned about his abilities by Aang and his friends, an old voice called out.

"It seems that Cosmos made a wise choice in choosing this world's warriors."

Stopping in front of the group was Cid and by his sides were Iroh and Satoshi.

"Uncle?" Zuko called out to Iroh

"Heh, Old Man!" Hayate called out to Satoshi.

"Hey kids." Satoshi called out "Sorry we're late; we had to get rid of the heartless in the rest of the city."

After a few words were exchanged, everyone turned to Cid, as he must've been there for a reason.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Katara asked politely,

"I am here to tell you that it is time for the warriors to go find their fellow warriors." The elderly messenger said.

Aang and Zuko looked at each other with nervous expressions. Aang then turned to voice his thoughts to Cid.

"Um… excuse me, but what about our home?" he asked timidly "We can't just leave, what if the heartless attack again?"

He waited for an answer, before he got one, but not from Cid.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Everyone turned to the one who spoke, which was Hayate "Don't worry about things here, we'll hold down fort and take care of the heartless while you go do what gotta do." the redhead finished with a smile.

"He is correct." Cid proclaimed.

Everyone turned to the old man in confusion before Cid continued.

"Your friends are strong enough to keep the heartless in check untill the war is over." He explained "Your only concern now is to gather your future comrades and prepare for the fight that is to come."

Aang and Zuko still weren't convinced, but they about to be persuaded by their friends.

"He's right we'll be able to take care of things here." proclaimed Katara.

"Yeah, saving the world is what we do, am I right?" exclaimed Sokka.

Toph, Suki, and Mai nodded in agreement with them. Then Hayate came and draped his arms over Katara's and Sokka's shoulders.

"Don't worry about these guys. Me, Coyote, and Harribel will keep an eye on them for you." The redhead stated.

"Heh, and who said you can speak for us?" said Stark in his bored tone, but a smirk was clear on his face.

Aang and Zuko looked at their friends as they accepted the responsibility of keeping this world safe. With confidence etched on their faces, Aang and Zuko turned to Cid and Riku, who was now standing next to him.

"When do we leave." asked Aang with a smile on his face.

Cid just chuckled at their determination; Cosmos really did well in choosing her warriors.

"You leave immediately." stated Cid, as he turned to Riku "Riku, if you would?"

"Right." was Riku's response as he turned his back to the group and stretched out his hand. In a few moments, a portal of darkness appeared in front of Riku.

"This is how we'll be traveling." Riku said as he turned back to the group "Going through the realm of darkness will allow us to get to where we need to go without Chaos and his warriors tracking us."

Despite learning that they have to travel through a place called the realm of darkness, Aang's and Zuko's resolve didn't waver. It was then that Cid decided to speak.

"And one more thing." He said "You're going to need the proper protection from the darkness once you enter." after he finished, he snapped his fingers.

Aang and Zuko got a weird feeling. Looking at themselves, they found out why. They were now wearing the same black coats as Riku was.

"Those coats will protect you from the darkness as you travel." Cid explained "But be warned. Heartless also travel using the realm of darkness, so be aware of your surroundings."

Aang and Zuko nodded their heads in understanding. They then turned to their friends.

"Well, I guess we'll see you soon." said Aang.

"You two just be careful, alright?" asked a concerned Katara.

"Yeah, and make sure you win this war. It won't be fun if the whole world's in chaos." joked Sokka.

As they were saying goodbye to the rest of their friends, Iroh and Satoshi looked at the group with pride in their eyes.

"It looks like this war is about to get interesting." stated Satoshi.

"Yes it does. Things have changed since the last time we participated in the war." replied Iroh.

Looking at the group, Satoshi voiced some of his thoughts.

"This war is going be different, isn't it?" he asked.

Iroh took a moment to think before answering "I don't know for certain, but what I do know is that the new generation might have a chance of surpassing our generation in the coming battles."

Satoshi just chuckled "Heh heh. There's no doubt about that." He replied as he and Iroh looked on as Aang and Zuko now stood before Riku, Cid no longer anywhere to be found.

"We're ready." proclaimed Aang.

"Good." Riku replied "Cid already left to go locate some of the other warriors." He then turned to the portal of darkness "Let's go."

And with that, Riku, Aang, and Zuko entered the portal as their friends watched them disappear in darkness as the portal disappeared as well. Now all they can do is hope for the best.

* * *

Dark

That was the atmosphere of the place Aang, Zuko, and Riku were currently traversing through. Aang looked around; they were walking through some kind of canyon; at least that's what it looked like. The canyon walls, and even the ground, were made of some kind of dark-purple slime. Looking up, one would at least expect to see a starless night in such a dark place, which was not what Aang saw. What Aang was endless darkness, no stars, no clouds, no moon, just a large endless black abyss. This place was The Realm of Darkness. **_(Congratulations to those who figured out what place I used to model the realm of darkness after.)_**

Aang was both astounded and uneasy at the discovery of such a place. Not knowing what could happen here, he gripped his black coat tightly. Looking at the coat he was wearing and the ones his companions were wearing, he was amazed at the fact that this article of clothing was all that was keeping him safe from being corrupted by the darkness that was flowing all around him.

Looking back at the young bender, Riku and Zuko were able to see his unease.

"Hey," Aang looked up at Riku "you okay?" asked the silver-haired teen.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous from being in a place like this."

Riku just let out a small chuckle at this "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. After all this is the only way we can get to the other warriors' worlds." he assured the monk.

Looking to Zuko, Aang asked "Don't you feel a bit worried about this place?"

"Not really," Zuko answered "if anything, the feeling of this place is... familiar."

Riku just looked at the firebender; he knew what he was talking about, having gone through the same thing.

"But what if those heartless things attack?" Aang asked "They could come out from anywhere in this place."

"Hey, we were able to stand our ground against them before back in our world. It won't be any different here." replied Zuko.

"He's right." said Riku "The three of us will be able to handle anything we might come across."

After he said that, Riku reached into a pocket in his coat and pulled out a small jar. "If we do end up in a fight, we'll use this afterward." he said as he held up the jar.

"What is that?" asked Zuko.

"It's a potion. It'll be able to heal any injuries we get; I have enough for all of us." Riku said "I also have some ethers and elixirs."

"What are those?" asked a curious Aang.

"The ethers will give us back any energy we use," Riku explained "and the elixirs will grant the effects of both."

"Wow." exclaimed Aang.

Putting away the potion, Riku started walking forward. The other two followed Riku, knowing he was the only one able to guide them through this dreary place.

"So, where are we going?" asked a curious Aang.

Riku stopped for a moment before answering.

"To your world's future."

And with that he continued forward. The other two were surprised to hear this, but they decided to leave their questions for later, they had allies to gather.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**And that is the end of 'Call to Battle: Avatar'. I hope you liked it. On a related note, in an effort to get more reviews, I'm going to move this story to the regular avatar section; I mean, who looks for Avatar and Dissidia crossovers here. Anyway, I'm now going to be working on the next part of 'Dissidia'. Read and review this story and stay tuned for 'Soul Odyssey'. Mastergamer out.**


End file.
